Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) ist eine Stellargeist-Magierin sowie ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail und dessen Team Natsu. Sie ist der weibliche Hauptcharakter. Erscheinungsbild Lucy hat braune Augen und schulterlange, blonde Haare, welches sie oft mit einer Schleife zu Zöpfen zusammen gebunden trägt, wie z.B. als Pony am seitlichen rechten Kopf und den Rest offen. Im Jahr X791 trägt sie ihr Haare öfter zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden. Sie ist drall und hat einen kurvenreichen Körper. Ihre (mutmaßlichen) Maße sind: Brust 91 cm, Taille: 59 cm, Hüfte: 88cm. Diese Maße ändern sich aber später leicht. Ihre Brust ist 2cm kleiner, und die anderen einen weniger. Im Jahr X792 trägt sie ihre gesamtes Haar, welches länger erscheint, zur Seite. Ihr rosarotes Fairy Tail Logo befindet sich auf ihrem linken Handrücken. Lucy trägt nicht immer das gleiche Outfit, jedoch trägt sie immer einen Gürtel, der ihren Rock festhält, ihre Stellargeist-Schlüssel befestigt und eine Peitsche mit einem herzförmigen Ende. Des weiteren trägt sie knielange, lederne Stiefel. Sie hat eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter Layla. Persönlichkeit Als Lucy noch ein Kind war, war sie immer sehr nett und höflich, dazu spielte sie oft mit ihrer Schwester (Michelle). Die jedoch hasste sie später da ihre Mutter eines Tages starb und es sie an ihr erinnerte, dass es ja ein Geschenk war (Michelle ist eigentlich eine Puppe, aber Lucy bezeichnet sie immer als Schwester). So wurde sie eher wütender und gab immer irgendjemanden die Schuld. Der Vater von Lucy machte es nicht besser, im Gegenteil, er war oft beschäftigt und hatte somit weniger Zeit für sie. Das wollte sie nicht mehr und rannte von Zuhause weg. Die Lucy die älter geworden ist, ist reifer und erwachsener (sie hatte aber noch nie einen Freund). Sie ist immer nett und höflich, aber wenn sie was haben will, tut sie wortwörtlich ALLES, um es zu bekommen. Sie tickt aber auch immer und wieder aus, wenn Natsu in ihrem Haus einbricht. Vergangenheit Lucy gehört zur reichen Heartfilia-Familie, weshalb sie als kleines Kind oft vornehme Kleider trug. Ihre Mutter Layla, der sie wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist, starb früh, wodurch sie alleine mit ihrem Vater und den Bediensteten in einem Haus lebte. Dieser war aber so mit der Arbeit beschäftigt, dass er Lucy keine Beachtung schenkte und sogar ihren Geburtstag vergaß. Durch das weggefallene "K" beim Schild "Love & Lucky" (die Händlergilde, bei der Lucys Eltern in ihren jungen Jahren arbeiteten) bekam sie den Namen "Lucy". Auftritte Fairy Tail Arc Das ist Lucys erster Auftritt. Hier traf sie nach Umwegen auf die ersten Gildenmitglieder Natsu und Happy. Sie hatte zudem vor, der Gilde beizutreten und traf dort auch noch auf Makarov Dreyar, Elfman und Mirajane Strauss sowie Cana Alberona. Macao Arc Hier suchte Lucy zusammen mit Natsu Dragneel und Happy nach einem Mitglied der Gilde Fairy Tail: Macao. Dieser schien verschwunden zu sein, wurde wiedergefunden und zur Gilde zurückgebracht, nachdem er geheilt worden war. Daybreak Arc Dies war einer ihrer ersten Aufträge. Dieser Auftrag stammte (ursprünglich) von Kaby Melon und wurde von Natsu ausgesucht, da ja doch ein blondes Hausmädchen bevorzugt wurde und eine hohe Belohnung winkte: 2.000.000 Jewel. Das Buch Daybreak stellte sich als komplettes Anagramm heraus. Selbst der Name war auch eines. Richtig gelesen ergaben die Buchstaben den Titel Dear Kaby, also Lieber Kaby. Phantom Lord Arc Hier traf sie das erste Mal auf Juvia Lockser, wurde von ihr besiegt und sogleich entführt. Loki Arc Hier opferte Lucy einen ihrer Schlüssel, und zwar den vom Tor des Wasserträgers. Damit schaffte sie es, den Stellargeistkönig zu beschwören. Dies tat sie, weil Loki aus Gram vor einer seiner Taten nicht mehr weiterleben wollte. Sie schaffte es, ihn nun doch zu überzeugen, weiter zu machen. Lullaby Arc Zu diesem Zeitpunkt trat Erza Scarlet auf den Plan. Sie hatte ein riesiges Horn mitgebracht und wollte den Gildenmeister Makarov sprechen, fand aber neben Lucy selbst, nur Natsu, Happy, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster und die anderen Mitglieder vor. Lucy wunderte sich über das Gehabe seitens Gray/Natsu. Galuna Arc Nach dem sie von Natsu (wieder) überredet worden war, nahm sie den Auftrag (unerlaubter weise!) an. Die Insel beherbergte Dämonen und andere Lebewesen. Die Dämonen glaubten, sie seien echte Menschen, aber nach dem der Zauber gelöst war, sahen sie, dass es sich anders verhielt. Himmelsturm Arc folgt Oracion Seis Arc folgt Daphne Arc folgt Edolas Arc folgt Tenrou Arc folgt X791 Arc folgt Key of the Starry Sky Arc folgt Magische Spiele Arc folgt Stellargeist Arc folgt Sonnendorf Arc folgt Tartaros Arc folgt Königreich Alveraz Arc folgt andere Auftritte Magie und Fähigkeiten Stellargeist Magie (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō) * Zwangstorschließung (強制閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon) * Zeitgleiche Beschwörung * Vergütende Beschwörung (代償召喚術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu) * Sternen Kleidung (星霊衣, スタードレス Sutā Doresu) ** Aquarius Form *** Wassermagie (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) *** Wasserbarriere * Leo Form (レオフォーム Reo Fōmu ** Regulus (王の光, レグルス Regurusu) ** Regulus Lucy Kick (レグルスルーシィキック Regurusu Rūshi Kikku) * Virgo Form (バルゴフォーム Barugo Fōmu) ** Erdmagie (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) ** Diver (土潜, ダイバー Daibā) * Taurus Form (タウロスフォーム Taurosu Fōmu) ** Verbesserte Stärke ** Erdwelle (アースウェイブ Āsu Weibu) ** Lucy Schlag (ルーシィパーンチ Rūshi Pānchi) * Sagittarius Form (サジタリウスフォーム Sajitariusu Fōmu) * Pfeil Beschwörung Stern Schuss (スターショット Suta Shotto) Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド Yunizon Reido) Gottfried '(ゴットフリート ''Gottofurīto) Ausrüstung Ihre Grundausstattung sind die Schlüssel. Sie besitzt vierzehn Schlüssel. Der Spruch um die Stellargeister zu rufen lautet: "Öffne dich Tor des .../ zum..." ''Goldene Schlüssel:'' *Tor des Widders(Aries) *Tor des Wasserträgers (Aquarius) *Tor des Löwen (Leo/Loki) *Tor des Krebses (Cancer) *Tor des Steinbocks (Capricorn) *Tor der Zwillinge (Gemini) *Tor des Schützen (Sagittarius) *Tor des Skorpions (Sc"orpio) *Tor des Stieres (Taurus) *Tor der Jungfrau (Virgo) ''Silberne Schlüssel'': * Tor des Südlichen Kreuzes (Crux) * Tor der Uhr (Horologium) * Tor des Kompasses (Pyxis) * Tor der Leier (Lyra) * Tor des kleinen Hundes (Nicola, Plue) '''Zitate "Jungs könnt ihr das nicht ein anderes mal machen?" - zu Gajeel und Natsu Besonderheiten * Sie ist das zweit berühmtestes Mädchen der Serie. * Fast immer, wenn Lucy in ihr Apartment kommt, findet sie ein Gildenmitglied in ihrem Haus, meist stammen diese auch aus Team Natsu. * Hiro Mashima gab ihr den Namen Lucy, als er zum Lied der Beatles "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" gehört hat. * Vermutlich ist sie der Gilde am 3.Juli beigetreten. Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Figuren Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Fairy Tail Mitglied Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Figur